A Different Love
by PrincessCool
Summary: AU Highschool setting. Van Fanel is the most popular boy in the school. Every girl wants to date him. Hitomi is one of them. But there's just one problem... Warning, if u aren't into weird things, don't read this fic
1. Default Chapter

AN- Okay, the story that I'm gonna be writing is kinda weird. A lot of people will disagree with it completely, but I don't care. Don't flame me or anything because I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, fine by me. But like Love Witch's 'The Forbidden Romance' (which is very good, so go check it out! This story is also like that in a way- the romance is forbidden), it's a very touchy subject. For all the other readers, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"HITOMI!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Urgh!" groaned a sleepy 15-year old girl. She brought the covers that were wrapped around her over her head, and tried getting back to sleep.  
  
"I don't think so!" said the happy voice of her older brother. Hitomi's own emerald eyes snapped out from under the covers to meet his dark brown eyes.  
  
"No!" she whined. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
Her brother rolled his eyes at her, and ruffled her short honey-brown hair. She slapped his hand away, but smiled all the same.  
  
"Come on," he said, smiling. "Up. Mum'll go spare otherwise."  
  
"Okay!" said Hitomi, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Fine. I'm up."  
  
"Good girl," said her older sibling, as he got up from her bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hitomi rubbed her eyes, and shoved her covers off of her. She got up and chose something to wear (a red tank top and flared jeans). She added just a little bit of lip-gloss, brushed her boy-like haircut, and then walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Her brother was already sitting down at the kitchen table, while their mother bustled around, making pancakes.  
  
"Oh, hello sweetie," said Varie. In her opinion, Hitomi thought that her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She never wore any makeup, and she had long ebony hair falling down to her waist. "Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was, until SOMEONE woke me up," said Hitomi sitting down opposite her brother and glared at him when she had said 'SOMEONE'. So there could be no arguments, Varie quickly whisked the pancakes off the side, and placed them in the middle of the table. Both of her children reached for one, and began to eat. Pleased with herself, she turned away to do the washing up.  
  
Half way through breakfast, Hitomi's brother raised from his seat, grabbed his school bag, pecked his mother on the cheek, and then dashed into the hallway. "Bye mum!" he yelled before slamming the front door without a reply.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Varie, but he had already gone. "Oh, I don't know," muttered Varie. "Well you," she said to Hitomi. "Get up, we'd better be going."  
  
Hitomi quickly ran upstairs to brush her teeth, and then collected her school bag on the way out of the door. Varie started up the car, and Hitomi got in beside her. They both drove off, in the direction of the local high school. 10 minutes later, Varie came to a halt, kissed her daughter on the cheek, before Hitomi got out and Varie drove off.  
  
Hitomi looked around the campus in search of her best friend, Yukari. She spotted someone she knew, who was surrounded by lots of his best friends and swooning girls. He spotted Hitomi, called out her name and waved. Hitomi waved back.  
  
That was Van Fanel. The most popular boy in the school. He was very tall, quite muscular, and had looks to die for. He had golden tanned skin, which was a completely permanent spot-free zone. His messy ebony hair shone in the sunlight, and his dark brown eyes were filled with warmth. Every girl wanted to date him, and every boy wanted to be him. Hitomi thought he was quite good looking. I mean, which girl wouldn't? Every girl had the hotts for him, even if they had boyfriends.  
  
But Hitomi was very close to him. Most girls hated her for that. Sure, Hitomi did find him good looking. Very good looking, actually. Maybe she was even attracted to him. But that was the big problem.  
  
He was her older brother.  
  
*********  
  
Okay, that was the first chapter. For all of you slow people out there, the boy at the beginning who woke her up was Van. I think you guys now know what this fic is gonna be like. You have been warned. It ain't gonna have any gross scenes in it (^_~), but if you don't like things like this, then don't have a go at me. But if you DID like it, Read and Review!! 


	2. Author Note

Okay, this is not a new chapter, but just an author note explaining the fanfic. Thanx to those who have reviewed so far, but I just have to say a few things. Yes, Hitomi and Van are brother and sister, but that may change as the fic goes on. You never know. And to 'monkey-poo', I never compared myself to Love Witch. Nor am I saying that her fanfic has incest in it. All I was saying, was that the subject I was writing about is quite touchy, so don't get the wrong idea. And don't call me 'kiddo.' Thanx to those who reviewed, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, if u guys want me too. Again, ~PrincessCool~ 


End file.
